thermofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Enzimas
thumb|right|360 px Información Relevante #Las enzimas son moléculas de naturaleza proteica y estructural que catalizan reacciones químicas, siempre que sean termodinámicamente posibles: una enzima hace que una reacción química que es energéticamente posible (ver Energía libre de Gibbs), pero que transcurre a una velocidad muy baja, sea cinéticamente favorable, es decir, transcurra a mayor velocidad que sin la presencia de la enzima. En estas reacciones, las enzimas actúan sobre unas moléculas denominadas sustratos, las cuales se convierten en moléculas diferentes denominadas productos. Casi todos los procesos en las células necesitan enzimas para que ocurran a unas tasas significativas. A las reacciones mediadas por enzimas se las denomina reacciones enzimáticas. F0 #esteroides aumentan la absorción de su cuerpo de aminoácidos mediante el aumento de la síntesis de proteínas en el músculo. Pero, por supuesto, los usuarios de esteroides finalmente se estrellan y se queman. es un proceso sostenible en el tiempo. F6 #La enzimas se dividen en catabólicas (de degradación) o anábolicas (de síntesis). Los procesos digestivos son catabólicos. #Las principales enzimas digestivas se dividen en: proteasas (procesan/desarman proteinas), lipasas (procesas/desarman lípidos) y carbohidrasas (procesan/desarman carbóhidratos). #La pepsina es una enzima digestiva que se segrega en el estómago y que hidroliza las proteínas en el estómago; las otras enzimas digestivas importantes son la tripsina y la quimotripsina. F7 #La tripsina es secretada en el páncreas, actua en el duodeno hidrolizando péptidos en sus componentes estructurales básicos conocidos como aminoácidos (éstos péptidos a su vez son el resultado de la actividad de la enzima pepsina, que degrada proteínas en el estómago). Esto es necesario para el proceso de absorción de las proteínas presentes en la comida, ya que a pesar de que los péptidos son mucho más pequeños con respecto a las proteínas, son aún demasiado grandes para ser absorbidos por la membrana del intestino. F8 #La tripsina y la quimotripsina son sustancias secretadas desde el páncreas durante la digestión normal. F9 #La lipasa es una enzima que se usa en el organismo para disgregar las grasas de los alimentos de manera que se puedan absorber. Su función principal es catalizar la hidrólisis de triacilglicerol a glicerol y ácidos grasos libres. Las lipasas se encuentran en gran variedad de seres vivos. Esta enzima en humanos se encuentra en la leche materna y, según estudios bioquímicos, es idéntica a la enzima colesterol esterasa (o lipasa pancreática no específica), por lo que se supone que el origen es pancreático y llega a las glándulas mamarias a través de la circulación sanguínea. La función principal de esta lipasa gástrica es ayudar a la absorción de grasas. F10 #El jugo pancreático contiene además diversas enzimas para la digestión de lípidos, llamadas lipasas. Entre las principales lipasas pancreáticas destacan la triacilglicerol hidrolasa, el colesterol éster hidrolasa y fosfolipasa A2. F11 #Las enzimas presentes en la cavidad oral y de las cuales estudiaremos son: la amilasa salival que hidroliza al almidón, la lisozima que desinfecta las posibles bacterias infecciosas y también la lipasa lingual que se activa en el medio acido del estomago que actúa sobre los triglicéridos. F12 #la función de la amilasa salival es comenzar con la digestión del almidón a cualquier punto de la cadena en los enlaces (1,4), desdoblándolo en moléculas más pequeñas como el disacárido maltosa , el trisacárido maltotriosa o los polímeros de glucosa de cadena corta llamados α-dextrina. Su pH optimo está entre 6.7 y 7.0 límite favorable para su acción digestiva. F12 #La lipasa lingual se secreta en forma constante en baja cantidad. Sin embargo, ante la presencia del alimento en la boca (factor mecánico) y/o por estimulación parasimpática (factor neurológico), la enzima es secretada en gran cantidad en la cavidad bucal. Esta lipasa actúa sobre el bolo alimentario en su tránsito hacia el estómago(es decir actúan después de que los alimentos se degluten) y también durante la permanencia del alimento en este órgano. El pH óptimo de la lipasa lingual es de 4,5 pero su actividad comienza a pH 2. La enzima no es inactivada por la actividad proteolítica de la pepsina gástrica, por lo cual sigue actuando en la cavidad gástrica. F12 #La maltasa es una enzima que convierte la maltosa (disacárido) en las dos glucosas de las que está compuesta. Está presente en intestino delgado, en el borde de cepillo de las vellosidades intestinales. F13 Relaciones *... *... *... Fuentes F0 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enzima F1 La Enzima Prodigiosa (Copia 1 http://cor.to/enzimaprod ) (Copia 2 http://ge.tt/api/1/files/7TvZikF1/0/blob?download ) F2 Dr. Edward Howell http://www.enzymesinc.com/index.php?id=405 F3 Interview with Dr. Edward Howell on Enzymes http://www.rgarden.com/55.html F4 Do "food enzymes" significantly enhance digestive efficiency and longevity? http://www.beyondveg.com/tu-j-l/raw-cooked/raw-cooked-2b.shtml F5 The Type of Food that Will Slow Nearly EVERY Inflammatory Disease http://articles.mercola.com/sites/articles/archive/2011/08/21/enzymes-special-report.aspx F6 "BECAUSE This is... The Natural Guy's Answer To Steroids..." https://www.masszymes.com/ F7 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pepsina F8 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tripsina F9 http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/spanish/ency/article/003594.htm F10 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lipasa F11 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lipasa_pancre%C3%A1tica F12 http://cavidad-bucal.blogspot.com.ar/2010/06/enzimas-de-la-cavidad-oral.html F13 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maltasa F14 Foods Containing Protease Enzymes http://www.livestrong.com/article/165530-foods-containing-protease/ Fuentes Científicas C1 Enzyme Nutrition: The Food Enzime Concept, Edward Howell http://health.page.sk/PDFs/023-enzyme-nutrition.pdf (Copia 1 http://ge.tt/api/1/files/2bocpvF1/0/blob?download ) C2 Proteolytic enzymes in rye: isolation, characterization and specificities http://www.biw.kuleuven.be/m2s/clmt/lmcb/publications/docs/kbrijs C3 THE EFFECT OF PROTEOLYTIC ACTIVITY ON THE TECHNOLOGICAL VALUE OF WHEAT FLOUR FROM PRE-HARVEST SPROUTED GRAIN http://www.food.actapol.net/pub/4_4_2007.pdf